<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵/BDSM】不可完成的任务 by isolde_w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991696">【团兵/BDSM】不可完成的任务</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolde_w/pseuds/isolde_w'>isolde_w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolde_w/pseuds/isolde_w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>除了上下级的关系，在这个房间里，埃尔文和利威尔还有一个更加暧昧的关系。跪在埃尔文面前的时候利威尔脑子里竟然不是“便秘混蛋”这种词，因为埃尔文太色情了让他忍不住湿。“没有允许不准射”这种命令，更是一次也没完成过...<br/>“我就🐍！怎样啊！”</p><p>⚠️加粗警告⚠️<br/>1.脑嗨产物概不负责<br/>2.重度ooc<br/>3.不严谨的轻度BDSM<br/>4.无套内射（捂脸跑）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, 团兵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵/BDSM】不可完成的任务</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　壁外调查结束后，埃尔文对利威尔下达了一个命令“两个小时清洗一下，然后到我的房间来。”虽然每次壁外调查结束花上两三个小时洗澡对利威尔来说是常事，但他还是黑了脸，本能的嗤了一声“嘁，也是啊两个小时连便秘的人也够拉出屎了吧。”</p><p>　　躺在浴缸里的埃尔文无奈地捏了捏眉心，壁外调查一结束利歪就冒刺啊....壁外调查了，三周吗？够久了，好像也该适当调教一下了吧，利威尔兵长。</p><p>　　又来到了这间屋子啊，利威尔想，对于调查兵团的团长而言，这个秘密恐怕和墙内混着巨人差不多级别吧。</p><p>　　“脱光了，跪下。”是的，在这间屋子里埃尔文和利威尔除了团长和兵长这样的上下级关系，还有一个更为暧昧的关系————“是，主人。”利威尔应声快速褪下所有衣物只留了一条内裤，立刻跪下，双腿分开跪立，眸光微垂，没有任何犹豫。</p><p>　　埃尔文从挂了一面墙的鞭子收藏品中挑了一根墨绿色鳄鱼纹，并带有白色细绒鞭头的短鞭，在手里掂了掂，走向利威尔。听着埃尔文脚步的走近，利威尔不禁颤栗，同时又有一点...兴奋。埃尔文今天还像每天都见到的那样穿着调查兵团的制服，战术绑带勾勒出挺翘的臀部，在紧致的腿部肌肉上显得那么紧绷，不同的是他今天摘掉了代表着荣誉的吊坠领口松开了一颗扣子，锁骨和胸肌若隐若现，利威尔感觉自己好像...有点湿了。</p><p>　　埃尔文看着利威尔泛上潮红的脸色就知道他在想些什么了，短鞭从利威尔的腹部扫上来抬起他的下巴，对上他的眼睛说“两分钟，说出今天你犯的三个错误，说错一个10鞭。”冰冷的声音打断了利威尔的意淫，三个错误？</p><p>　　“第一个。”埃尔文平静道。</p><p>　　“壁外调查时没能保护好同伴。”利威尔眼底划过一丝阴冷。</p><p>　　埃尔文皱了皱眉，“这不是你的错，10鞭，第二个。”</p><p>　　“您规定清洗时间两小时我洗了三个小时。”</p><p>　　“答对一半，15鞭，第三个。”</p><p>　　“.......”</p><p>　　“想不出来了？25鞭，退步了啊利威尔，怎么挨鞭子总记得吧？”</p><p>　　“记得，主人。”利威尔低下头。</p><p>　　“那好，现在我来告诉你你犯了什么错。”埃尔文的鞭子划过利威尔粉红色的微乳，激得它立了起来，他却只玩弄着一边。“第一，进入这个房间，你就是我的奴隶，你的眼睛要只看着我。第二，我叫你脱光了，现在。”利威尔赶紧脱掉内裤，露出已经半挺立的阴茎和有点湿漉漉的屁股。“第三”，埃尔文威胁的看向他“让你洗干净自己，可没叫你玩自己的屁股，你看你湿的都要往下滴水了，只怕我现在直接捅进你的屁股里你都只会爽的大叫吧？利威尔？”</p><p>　　“见鬼，明明他的语言那么粗鲁，是个人都应该感到羞耻吧。我却想被他按在地上操。”利威尔心里这么想嘴上也这么说了“是，主人！”</p><p>　　“很好，利威尔。”埃尔文一鞭子抽上他的左胸，利威尔左乳边上顿时多出了一道透亮的红痕，利威尔颤抖着吸气，睫毛微微颤着，差点爽得叫出声。他颤栗地感受着这样的疼痛，尽管这听起来非常奇怪，但是利威尔非常喜欢这样的，来自埃尔文的疼痛，甚至夸张点说叫“上瘾”。</p><p>　　“真的要我教你怎么说吗？”埃尔文不耐道。</p><p>　　“1，主人我错了！”利威尔大声说。埃尔文继续在他的左乳上作画，“2，主人我错了。”连续四鞭，力道几乎一致，在左乳边上留下个规正的井字形鞭痕。略过右乳，去到大腿的根部，这里常年被战术绑带磨出微痕，最为敏感。埃尔文没有犹豫地一鞭抽下去，酥麻的感觉让利威尔弯了腰。“5，主人我错了。”“跪直！”埃尔文更用力的向另一侧的大腿根抽去，“6，主人我错了。”调整姿势，利威尔再次跪直。</p><p>　　股间、蝴蝶谷、侧肋、乳头，利威尔身上被整整齐齐打下了24鞭极具对称美学的鞭痕，“24，主人我错了。”埃尔文低头看着大口喘息的利威尔，瞟到他已经渗出透明液体的小巧阴茎，从抽屉里取出了一个阴茎束缚带，把利威尔涨红的可爱阴茎像包礼物一样束紧，说“撅着你的屁股冲着我趴下，像狗一样。”利威尔用膝盖和手掌支撑着，向着自己的神明抬起了屁股，完成了这个淫荡的姿势。听着埃尔文下达了那个残忍的命令“没有我的命令，不许射。”并对着他湿漉漉的后穴抽了最后一鞭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　绒毛扫过后穴，一阵电流从皮肉和鞭子接触的地方窜过脊髓，利威尔爽得翻了白眼，涎水不自觉的从伸着舌头大口喘气的嘴里留下来，他想着要是没有诶尔文那个控制狂给他绑上束缚带他一定已经射出来了。</p><p>　　“25.....哈....主人我错了。”</p><p>　　“不错，乖小狗。”</p><p>　　“对了，我有件好奇的事想要问你，利威尔。”利威尔盯着埃尔文深潭一样的眼睛，竟从里面看出了点恶作剧。阿卡曼的危险感知雷达在他的脑子里响的快要炸了，利威尔有点害怕地问，“是什么，主人？”</p><p>　　埃尔文从柜子里拿出几样东西，每拿出一样，利威尔的脸就黑一点，直到他看到那个跟自己手臂一样粗的水晶按摩棒他终于失控地对不远处那个微笑看着他的高大男人喊到“埃尔文！”</p><p>　　埃尔文竟然没有呵斥利威尔，只是微笑着指着那个铁制的泛着幽光的操作台对他说“利威尔，爬到那个台子上，自慰给我看。”说着自己坐在了操作台对面的沙发上，脱掉外套，甚至不知道从哪里拿出了一杯红茶，好整以暇的看着他，“开始吧？”</p><p>　　利威尔心一横，反正什么也被他看了，他爬到操作台上，冰冷的台面刺激得他的屁股更加敏感，他故意侧对着埃尔文坐下。谁料一眼就被埃尔文看穿，“转过来，对着我。”埃尔文挑眉，故意学着利威尔惯用的姿势喝了口红茶。</p><p>　　利威尔对着埃尔文，张开大腿，人类最强的肌肉线条浸润着暴力的美，上面粉红的鞭痕却昭示着他是谁的所有物。利威尔打开埃尔文准备的润滑剂，往自己的后穴塞入两根手指，实际上也不用很多因为后穴早已湿了。</p><p>　　近一个月的禁欲让利威尔的后穴变得跟从未有人入侵一般的紧致，他在浴室也仅仅是放入两根手指罢了。硬加了第三根，利威尔仰着头大口喘气，慢慢在后穴进出，不小心碰到了敏感点，快感像潮水一样袭来，利威尔失控的发出一声呻吟，但被束缚的阴茎却只能可怜的摆动，吊着利威尔上不去下不来。</p><p>　　“你还有5分钟，利威尔。”埃尔文抬着下巴像利威尔示意。</p><p>　　救命啊，那个水晶按摩棒.....勉强加到四指，却是动也不能动了，利威尔僵了一会儿，勉强能挪动手指后抽出来，没喘两口气就听到催命符一般的声音，“两分钟。”埃尔文你大爷的明天你就拉不出屎！</p><p>　　利威尔拿起那个尺寸让人窒息的水晶按摩棒，好不容易塞进了一个头部就再也动不了了，“一分钟。”利威尔急得眼底冒出了水雾，他看着埃尔文，“动不了了，主人.....”可怜兮兮的眼睛就像小猫一样勾人。</p><p>　　埃尔文叹了口气，好吧。他接过利威尔手里的按摩棒，抽出利威尔的后穴，“啵”的一声，利威尔脸又红了。</p><p>　　“利维，把我的衣服脱掉。”他命令道。</p><p>　　利威尔跪在台子上，一点点解开埃尔文的战术绑带，脱掉他的衣服，露出了埃尔文具有侵略性的筋肉。又弯下身，脱掉他的裤子，内裤，假装没有看到那个比水晶按摩棒还要夸张的昂扬性器。瞟着其他地方说“好了，主人。”</p><p>　　埃尔文低下头吻他，强迫他抬起头，舌头扫过利威尔的上颚，顶着他的喉咙。利威尔攀着埃尔文的肩膀，他感觉到自己的心跳失速，就快要跟着自己的理智一起攀上云端。</p><p>　　埃尔文却不理会他。他解开了利威尔阴茎上的束缚带，将他小巧的性器含在了嘴里。还没等利威尔发出声音，水晶按摩棒就已经插入了他的后穴。毫无防备的利威尔，竟然就这么射了出来。埃尔文的嘴里，满满的都是他的精液。整个房间里只有利威尔的喘息声，脑子里像是炸开了烟花，他大口的喘着气，试图放松自己的后穴。埃尔文擦了擦自己的嘴。不怀好意地对利威尔说“我不是还没让你射吗？”</p><p>　　埃尔文拔出了那根按摩棒，夜晚的冷风灌了进来，让利威尔的后穴更加空虚。他失力的趴在操作台上。晃着屁股对着埃尔文小声说“主人，我错了。请您狠狠的操我。”</p><p>　　埃尔文简直气笑了“奴隶没有资格命令，但你应该做好觉悟了吧。”</p><p>　　埃尔文抽了利威尔的屁股一下，握住他的腰，狠狠的插了进去。利威尔顿时呻吟出声。“叫的这么浪，只怕外面的人听到都想来操一操我们的利威尔兵长呢。你是不是也会让他们操你啊，贱货。”</p><p>　　“不是的主人，只有主人可以操我。请把您的肉棒插进来，请把您的精液也射进来，我想要您的一切。”</p><p>　　一切都失控了。埃尔文将利威尔狠狠的填满，压着他的腰，顶着床头用力地抽送。“嗯....啊......慢..慢一点...”利威尔沙哑的嗓音仿佛就是催情剂。其实他作为奴隶真的很乖觉，即使被操的浑身颤抖、小腹痉挛，也好好摆动着小屁股挨操，用湿软的肠道把埃尔文的大鸡巴夹得紧紧的。</p><p>　　“告诉我你现在的感受。”</p><p>　　利威尔雪白的小屁股捧在埃尔文手里，被他肆意揉捏。利威尔被埃尔文像小孩儿撒尿一样抱在怀里，无处可逃。他没有说话，可剧烈的喘息和颤栗的身体告诉埃尔文他很享受。</p><p>　　这个姿势让埃尔文捅得很深，他一下一下密实地插着利威尔的深处，仿佛这样就可以完全的拥有他。利威尔被抱在空中，身体被臣服的情欲堕成了一个淫魔。只有喘息，只有更大声的呻吟，只有回吻着埃尔文才能让他得到片刻的缓解。“啊！”利威尔又一次高潮了，射出来的精液在自己的小腹上。</p><p>　　“淫荡的小鬼，告诉我你是谁的。”</p><p>　　“我是主人的奴隶，您的所有物，请尽情的占有我，侵犯我！”</p><p>　　利威尔感觉埃尔文撞击得更狠了，他感觉整个身体都被操软了，埃尔文的性器就严丝合缝的嵌在自己的身体里。他想要回头和埃尔文接吻，埃尔文却把手指放进了他的嘴里。利威尔感觉自己上下两个洞都被操着，都往外淫荡地流着水。他翻着白眼近乎失焦，睫毛颤抖着，划过潮红的眼尾。</p><p>　　被手指占有的嘴没有办法发出呻吟，舌头被手指夹住，指节扫过上颚，酥麻的电流窜过头顶，涎水流到下巴，眼泪也跟着可怜巴巴的流下来，滴在不断打颤又无处可依的手上。破碎的呜咽声代表着利威尔已经被埃尔文完全的占有了。</p><p>　　埃尔文把利威尔捞起来让他贴在自己的身上，利威尔只能攀着他的肩膀。埃尔文使劲地撞进他的身体，顶弄着他的深处。他腾出一只手抚弄利威尔的性器。利威尔浑身都颤抖着呜咽着要躲，奈何埃尔文把他紧紧扣在怀里，他只能哭着被继续操弄。小东西好像浑身都要化成一滩水一样，在埃尔文的怀里不断颤抖，但也只能依附着他。</p><p>　　埃尔文狠狠地撞在了利威尔的敏感点上，酸胀又酥麻。“呃啊......！”利威尔蹬着腿抵抗，却被埃尔文残忍的拉回来，把他不断往自己的身上按。他研磨着这个点不留情面的把利威尔操到了高潮，滚烫的精液注入到利威尔的肚子里。利威尔抽搐着被操射了，但什么也射不出，只有透明的液体。他爽得几乎窒息，只能靠在埃尔文的怀里失焦地看着天花板。“混蛋....”</p><p>　　埃尔文揣着昏睡过去的利威尔去到浴室给他洗了一个多小时，直到挂着泪水的小脸和黏浊的小腹、充满精液的后穴都被洗干净后，他才给利威尔涂上药膏，抱着他笑着睡了.....</p><p>　　“唔，利歪真的太可爱了...”</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本人渣文笔有污各位尊眼，非常抱歉，但还是感谢观看~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>